


my ghost, where'd you go?

by nightsickness



Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (Halsey), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when Josh looks at Ashley, he sees what the start of 'moving on' looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my ghost, where'd you go?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been, what, four months since I last posted?
> 
> Dang.
> 
> The gist of it is I tried to come out to my parents and ended up getting my phone taken away for what felt like FOREVER. But I'm back now!!
> 
> Is anyone going to the Orlando show on October 8th? I'm planning on camping out the night before to get closer to barrier. Let me know if any of you are gonna be there cause I would love to meet people!!!!
> 
> My updated links are on my profile if you wanna take a look and maybe follow me? Lmao I follow back :D

Tyler and Jenna have always been a thing. Josh knows that.

Josh knows he will never hold hands with Tyler like Jenna does. He knows he will never get to kiss or hug Tyler the way Jenna does.

But he's fine with it. He knows this is how it's supposed to be, how it was always meant to happen.

He had Debby. But Debby knew his heart wasn't really into it. And eventually she left, even though she tried her hardest to stay. She knew she deserved better, and Josh did too.

Josh met Ashley just when he started to give up on love, or at least ever loving someone else. Just when the ache of seeing Tyler and Jenna together every day began to grow into a continuous, throbbing pain.

Ashley is special. She's just like him, in more ways than one. She makes him laugh and smile, and sometimes cry, but really only when she plays her music.

Ashley knows Josh still loves Tyler. And she's okay with it. She told him she knows what it's like to be in love with someone you aren't supposed to have feelings for.

But when Josh looks at Ashley, he sees what the start of 'moving on' looks like.


End file.
